


Broken Boy Meets Broken Girl

by LokisBabyGirl15



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisBabyGirl15/pseuds/LokisBabyGirl15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Elizabeth are expecting their first child. They are also high school sweethearts. Their past tries to resurface, and tries to break them apart.  A wedding, A few deliveries, and some issues face this young couple. Can they make it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Boy Meets Broken Girl

My white knight was coming home. I was sitting at the airport waiting for my boyfriend, the baby in my belly, kicking wildly. I watched in anticipation waiting for the boys to unload off of the plane. As they walked towards me, Luke and Ashton walked towards me Michael was walking behind them and when he saw me his beautiful grey green eyes lit up. He ran toward me. “Elizabeth!” He hollered, and we met in the middle, wrapping our arms around one another. “I have missed you. God I love you.” Mikey whispered, breathing into my neck. “I have missed you too.” I kissed him. Luke came over and hugged me. “Hey Beth, looking good for being a month away from having the first 5 Second baby!” Luke pushed his way in between Mikey and I,to rub my belly.   
We said good-bye to the other members of the band, with the promise that if I went into labor I would call and let them know, so they could come to see us. We went and got in my honda. “So the crib needs put up, and the rocker and changing table need assembled.” I told him squeezing his hand. “I guess I need to get used to the honey do lists, huh?” Mikey said, chuckling. “Well yeah, and then you will be changing diapers like a pro.” I giggled. “I can’t wait. I need this. “ He whispered. Squeezing my hand.   
We made the long drive home, and all I could think of was how I got this lucky. He saved me when I was 15 and we started off as best friends, before we became boyfriend and girlfriend. Since then he had been the love of my life. “Not as much as I do.” I told him. We made our way home, and quietly he grabbed his suitcases and bags out of the trunk. Dropping everything at the back door by our washer he came up to me, “I know my honey do list is probably longer than my arms but….” He brushed the long auburn hair out of my face and pulled me into a kiss.   
I let him lead me to the bedroom, missing him in ways I never thought possible. Standing at the doorway to our room, gently he laid me on the bed and started unbuttoning my shirt. Kissing me all the way down he looked at me with love in his eyes. Michael kissed me all the way down to my oversized rounded belly. “Do you think I will hurt him?” He asked, I shook my head. “Doc Peterson said it should be ok. I have had no issues at all.” I told him. He pulled off my shorts and undies. “God… I have missed you and this.” He quickly shredded his clothes. He carefully mounted me, and positioned himself just right. Before I knew it he was thrusting and I was quickly at the peak of my own climax. Matching him thrust for thrust about thirty minutes in we both came together.  
He peeled himself off of me, and laid next beside me. “I love you Bethie. More than anything.” Michael said, running his hand over my belly. “I love you too, Michael. “ I curled into him and dozed off. Happy and content.   
*With Michael*  
I stared at my sleeping girlfriend. Elizabeth’s long auburn hair covered our pillows. I watched as our son kicked and moved. Her arm laid over my side of the bed and I ran my thumb over them. Remembering the day we met. 

**Flashback**  
Elizabeth was sitting in the front of the theater room. Remembering the night before and the hands that bruised her back and legs. The razor blade in her hand felt good as it sliced the skin of her wrist. The tears fell down her cheeks as the blood dripped onto the floor. The door to the theater opened and in walked the resident bad boy. Michael Clifford, she hid the blade and tried to cover her wrists. “Hey, are you ok?” Michael asked.   
“Yes, I am fine.” Elizabeth answered. “No, you are not. You’re sitting in the theater crying. Is that blood?” His voice shook with concern. “Why would you care?” She answered. “Because I am not actually an asshole. I do care. I have depression too.” He said, wiping one of her cheeks. “I can’t tell you.” She cried. “I won’t tell anyone. I promise. Talk to me.”   
“I don’t normally talk much.” She said, waving her arms. That’s when Michael saw the newly carved wounds. He grabbed her wrist and dug through his back pack finding a first aid kit. “This will sting. If you want to get your mind off of it talk to me.” He took rubbing alcohol and put it on a cotton ball. “I can tell its something horrible that you shouldn’t have to deal with alone.” He dabbed at her wrist. “Ow… Yes you are right, it is horrible.” Elizabeth muttered, wincing with every dab. “My mom married this asshole last year. If I do anything that remotely upsets him, he beats me. I can’t handle it anymore. I am scared and tired of being bruised up.” She cried. “What does your mom do?” Michael asked, getting out Neosporin and a large piece of gauze.   
“Nothing. She drinks too much and ignores me.” The two of them sat there with her wrist bandaged up and talked. When the end of day bell rang at 3:15 the two of them had shared many stories. Him being bullied, her being picked on, her dad dying. Michael gave her his number and told her to call. Anytime. He’d be there to pick up whatever pieces she needed fixed. The two remained friends for the two years before he left for LA. At which point he took her with him.  
**End of Flashback**  
She slept peacefully so as not to wake her, I went to the nursery. I started putting up the crib. It took twenty minutes, and then I started on the changing table. It was done in ten. I gave the rocking chair a once over. That was the longest to fix. I sat in it making sure it would not break. Sitting the changing table in the spot she had said she wanted it and moving the rocking chair next to the crib I looked up and she was awake and staring at me. Her baby blue eyes lit up as I knocked the sweat off my forehead. 

*Elizabeth*  
I had been watching my loving boyfriend for a good 15 minutes as he moved the stuff around. “Hey handsome. You look amazing doing housework.” I smiled. “Only for you my love. Come sit. I need to give you something.” I padded to rocking chair, in my robe. I sat down, watching him closely. He pulled a pouch out of his pocket. He got down on one knee. “Oh…my…” I stuttered. “Elizabeth Marie Jones, will you do me the honor and marry me?” Michael asked, nerves going through his voice. “Of course. YES!” I cried. He slipped the simple but elegant princess cut diamond onto my finger. “I love you Mikey!” I said, pulling him up onto his feet and hugging him tightly, he squeezed back. I felt a rush hit the floor. “Oh, uh…” A contraction hit hard and I fell into him.  
“It’s time. Call the boys, my bags are packed in the closet.” I doubled over. We quickly moved with a contraction hitting every 5 minutes. We were getting ready to meet our son. 

After hitting labor and delivery I was placed in a labor room. The contractions hit harder and quicker. The guys showed up after I was in a gown and checked. “Wow Bethie! You held him in till we got back.” Ashton laughed. “Oh hush Uncle Ashton.” I was too far gone to get an epidural. Apparently I had been in labor for several days, just didn’t realize it and making love with Mikey sped up the process. When I was ready to push, Luke, Calum and Ashton all stayed at the head of the bed. Michael held my leg and helped me. Within the hour on October 7th, our son was born.   
Jacob Daniel Clifford born at 2:16am weighing in at 7 pounds 8ounces.and 20 inches long. I looked at Michael and he was crying. Seeing our son on me. “Mr. Clifford, would you like to cut the cord?” He nodded. They pulled him away for a moment, to get him clean and passed him back to Michael. I got hugs and forehead kisses from my brothers, and I showed them my ring. “Yes! Finally Mikey! “ They half yelled. As not to damage the baby’s ears. “I’ve been telling him to ask you for years! Since you two met in the theater!” Luke grinned. “Aw, Luke, he didn’t know he loved me till I turned 18. At least like this.”  
The baby was bathed and checked out, as I was moved into a recovery room. I got a dose of ibuprofen and pain medicine. When the nurses brought Jake back in I had dozed off, and Mikey spent some one on one time with him.   
*With Michael*   
From the instant my son was born I knew that my heart was full. Between my future wife and my son, I knew true happiness. Ashton was right though. He had been on my case to propose since I first met her that day in the theater. I held my son and remembered back to one of the nights I swore my life to her and found out before he was thought of our son was a miracle.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review.  
> Yes I know, its not all gonna be accurate.


End file.
